En ny Hermione
by SuperGorgeous
Summary: Hermione är trött på att alla dömmer henne. Hon inleder sitt sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts med en ny attityd som chockar alla. Vilka är egentligen hennes riktiga vänner, och vem av killarna vill hon vara med?


Kapitel 1 – En ny Hermione

Hermione vaknade upp en söndag morgon. Solen lyste i ögonen, på henne och hon klev upp ur sängen. Det var endast en dag kvar innan hon skulle återvända till Hogwarts för sitt sjunde och sista år. Hon klev in i duschen och satte på det varma vattnet. Hon använde sin favorit tvål med äppeldoft, den gav henne en underbar frisk doft. Hermione klev ut ur duschen och torkade håret, det var inte längre stort och buskigt, utan föll ner i vackra lockar längs ryggen. Hon borstade sina tänder och applicerade klart läppglans på sina läppar. Sedan drog hon ett tunt sträck med brun kajal längst nedersta kanten av ögat, och ett lager mascara. Det var allt hon behövde för att framhäva sina chokladbruna ögon på ett underbart sätt. Hon satte på sig i en kort jeans kjol och ett ljusgult linne med en vit munkjacka över. Hermione kollade sig i spegeln och suckade. 'Jag antar att det inte blir bättre'. Hon gick ner för trappan och gick in i köket. Där hällde hon upp ett glas juice, satte sig ner vid köksbordet och läste än en gång igenom brevet från Hogwarts.

Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom

Kära Ms Granger.

Du är hjärtligt välkommen tillbaka till Hogwarts detta år.

Emellertid, detta år har det skett en del förändringar, du har blivit vald till kvinnlig försteprefekt. Vi önskar dig stor lycka, på nästa sida står det vilka böcker och trolldrycks ingredienser du behöver. Vi vill även att du köper en dräkt till årets halloween fest.

Mvh

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione hoppade ännu en gång av glädje, hon kunde knappt tro att hennes största dröm gått i uppfyllelse efter att ha kämpat i så många år! Hon lugnade ner sig och drack en kopp te, och åt en smörgås. Sedan tog hon bussen in till London. Väll vid den läkande kitteln gick hon in genom pubben, och ut till muren. Hon slog tre gånger på stenarna och valvet öppnades. Där inne väntade Diagongränden.

Gud, som hon hade längtat efter den magiska världen! Det vimlade med häxor och trollkarlar, Hermione såg flera elever från Hogwarts som gjorde sina inköp precis som hon själv. Hermione började med att köpa alla trolldrycks ingredienser, fjäderpennor, bläck och allt sådant material, sedan gick hon till Florish och Blots för att köpa skolböckerna. Väll inne i bokhandeln kunde hon slappna av. Även om hon hade förändrats mycket under sommaren och inte längre var besatt av böcker så kändes det avslappnat att komma in i bokhandeln.

Hermione gick längst bak i bokhandeln och just när hon skulle vända sig om gick hon in i någon.

- Förlåt så hemskt mycket! Sade Hermione, snabbt böjde hon sig ner för att ta upp alla böcker hon tappat.

- Ingen skada skedd fröken, sade en mansröst.

Plötsligt såg Hermione ett par grå flanellbyxknän som böjde sig ner. Sedan dök Blaise Zabinis ansikte upp framför henne.

- Här, sade han och gav henne en bok som glidit iväg på golvet.

Hermione öppnade och stängde munnen men fick inte fram ett ljud. Där på knä bredvid henne var Blaise Zabini, en av skolans populäraste och hetaste killar! Och inre nog med det han var en Slytherin och en av Draco Malfoys bästa kompisar... Blaises svarta hår föll ner i ögonen, han hade blå ögon märkte Hermione, och han log mot henne med sina bländande vita tänder. Sedan reste han sig upp och sa till Hermione samtidigt som han räckte henne handen:

- Vad, har jag nåt i ansiktet eller?

Hermione tog Blaises hand, och rodnade lätt.

- Nejdå, inte alls. Svarade hon snabbt.

- Haha, okej bruden. Schyssta spiror förresten, sade Blaise med ett grin.

Innan Hermione ens han reagera var han ute ur affären och hon fann sig själv stirra efter honom ett bra tag. Sedan letade hon reda på resten av böckerna, gick till kassan och betalade.

Hon hade allt skolmaterial, nu var det bara resten som saknades. Hermione var verkligen tvungen att köpa en ny garderob, hon ville få ut det mesta av hennes sista år på Hogwarts. Så hon började med att gå till Madam Malkins för att köpa nya klädnader. När Hermione gick in i affären kom madam Malkins genast fram för att hjälpa henne med måtten. Hermione gick därifrån med tre vackra svarta klädnader i silke som alla satt perfekt på hennes smala kropp. Madam Malkins hade till och med frågat om hon inte kunde ta lite bilder av Hermione för att göra reklam för affären, men hon avböjde snabbt.

Sedan var det dags för resten av shoppingen att börja. Hermione gick in i massor av affärer och blev snabbt förvånad över hur snyggt allting hon provade satt på henne! Hon hade alltid gömt sin kropp bakom alldeles förstora kläder till skillnad från Lavender Brown, och de andra populära tjejerna i skolan.

Det slutade med att hon gick därifrån med tre par tajta jeans med låg midja (2 par var stuprörsjeans), tre stycken korta kjolar, sex stycken nya linnen (alla lågt skurna), två långärmade tröjor som var v- och u-ringade, och fyra koftor. Efter det gick Hermione till underklädsbutik och köpte massor med sexiga underkläder och nattkläder, hon hade ingen aning om varför egentligen men det kändes bara rätt med en ny garderob.

Hermione hade nu en del kassar att bära på så hon bestämde sig för att stanna på endast ett ställe till, en skönhetssalong. Hon fick lösnaglar först, och sedan gjorde hon blonda slingor i håret. När hon väll gick därifrån strålade hon för det var länge sen hon känt sig såhär snygg. Hermione tog sedan en taxi hem.

När Hermione klev innanför dörren hörde hon sin mammas röst:

- Hermione gumman, det är middag.

- Okej mamma jag kommer, sade hon medan hon gick in i köket.

Efter att ha ätit middag gick hon upp på sitt rum för att packa ner allting, sedan somnade hon snabbt.

Klockan ringde 6 den morgonen. Hemione tryckte bara på snooze två gånger innan hon klev in i duschen. Sedan var det dags att välja kläder. Hermione satte på sig matchande bh och trosor i ljusrosa siden med spetts, ett par korta svarta shorts och ett ljusrosa u-ringat linne, som visade lite av hennes bröst, men tillräckligt för att killar tittar en extra gång. Hon sprejade lätt parfym som doftade sött, satte på sig sitt armband och halsband med små hjärtan av guld som hon fått på sin födelsedag. Hermione fönade sedan håret så att det föll i fina stora lockar längs ryggen. Hon sig med en ljus ögonskugga, endast lite kajal och mascara, sen tog hon rouge på kinderna och ett ljust läppglans. Hemione lade även lite skimmer på axlarna och bröstet så att det skimrade till hennes fina bruna solbränna. När hon kollade sig i spegeln, tyckte hon att hon såg väldigt bra ut för att vara hon själv.

Hermione gick ner för trappan och in i köket för att äta frukost.

- Var nu en duktig flicka, uppmanade hennes pappa henne när Hermione reste sig från bordet för att gå.

- Du vet hur mycket vi kommer att sakna dig! Sade Hermiones mamma när taxin som skulle skjutsa Hermione till Perrong 9 och 3 kvart tutade utanför fönstret.

- Ja, mamma, jag kommer sakna er också. Sade Hermione och gav sina föräldrar varsin kram, innan hon klev ut genom dörren.

- Glöm inte att skriva, ropade hennes pappa henne.

Visst skulle Hermione sakna sina föräldrar men hon var trots allt 17 år nu och det skulle vara skönt att återvända till Hogwarts.

När Hermione anlände till Perongen märkte hon hur killar kollade på henne, först undrade hon om hon hade toapapper hängande ut ur byxorna eller nåt liknande, men hon kollade efter och eftersom hon inte hade det så bestämde hon sig för att strunta i blickarna. När hon väll hade gått igenom spärren kände hon sig äntligen hemma, där stod Hogwartsexpressen och väntade på att få åka. Hermione började gå mot tåget samtidigt som hon släpade på sin koffert, alla Hogwarts elever kollade förvånat på henne och började viska med varandra. Hermione fattade noll. Nästan alla tjejer kollade surt på henne men det var inte förrän ett gäng med sjundeårs killar busvisslade åt henne som hon förstod varför. Hermione blev genast röd i ansiktet och skyndade mot tåget.

När hon försökte lyfta kofferten ombord på tåget kom genast Dean och Seamus framrusande.

- Hemione, vi kan hjälpa dig med den där. Sade Seamus med ett grin åt Deans håll samtidigt som de lyfte kofferten.

- Tack så mycket, sade Hermione och såg på killarna med ett leende.

Seamus och Dean gick på var sida om Hermione och insisterade på att de skulle sitta med henne. De passerade Lavender och Parvati på vägen, när de såg Hermione stod de med öppna munnar och stirrade.

Hermione, Dean och Seamus satt i kupperna och Hermione blev förvånad över hur lätt det gick att prata med dem, hon brukade annars bara vara tillsammans med Harry och Ron. Just när hon tänkt tanken, öppnades dörren, och in kom Harry och Ron.

- Seamus vad är det vi hör om att Hermione har förvandlas till någon slags… Harry glömde bort vad han skulle säga när han fick syn på Hermione.

- Wow, sade Ron som stod och stirrade, vem är du och vad har du gjort av Hermione? Sedan började Harry skratta och Hermione slängde sig om halsen på de båda och gav dem en stor kram.

- Gud, vad jag har saknat er killar.

- Vi har saknat dig också Hermione! Svarade Harry. Vart har du hållit hus i somras, har knappt hört av dig alls.

Just som Hermione skulle börja förklara och lämna Harrys kram kom ingen minde än Draco Malfoy in genom kupé dörren.

- Tsk, tsk Granger.. Ingen idé att du slutar hångla med din pojkvän bara för att jag kommer in, du vet att jag redan är upptagen.

Harry blev genast röd i ansiktet, men Hermione var som vanligt snabb i käften:

- Malfoy du vet mycket väll att jag inte är ett dugg intresserad av dig, jag är inte som de andra tjejerna i skolan, som följer dig som om du var någon slags 'Casanova'.

Under tiden som hon pratade hade hon gått mot honom och det var nu endast ett par centimeter mellan dem. Draco blev snabbt förstummad över förändringarna han såg hos henne, snacka om het! Granger het?! Vad är det som har hänt. Han skakade snabbt på huvudet för att rensa det från alla tankar om Hermione och viskade i hennes öra:

- Vi får väll se, hur du känner om en vecka? Ses i prefektkupén. Hans läppar snuddade lätt vid hennes öra hon kunde känna hur hon fick gåshud på armarna.

- Hermione, är du okej? Sade Rons gälla röst bakom henne.

Hermione log mot dem, men de stirrade alla ilsket på den fläck där Malfoy tidigare stått.

- Åh, killar jag glömde berätta för er att jag är försteprefekt i år. Så jag ska gå till prefektkupén, var Hermiones ord innan hon snabbt försvann ut genom dörren.

Killarna kunna inte undgå att märka hur fort hon försvunnit, och de hade alla sina teorier.


End file.
